Historias de Vampiros y Lobos
by chlean
Summary: Lizzie es castigada y mandada a Forks, ahi conoce a Jacob su vecino y a Edward un chico con quien se llevara mal. Pero ella no sabe que forma parte de las vidas de este chico y en esta aventura estara a punto de descubrirlo Jacob/OC/Edward Bella no esta
1. Chapter 1

Historias de Vampiros y Lobos

**Bueno aca estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez con Crepúsculo espero que les guste.**

**Historias de Vampiros y Lobos**

"Todos dicen, que los vampiros y los hombres lobo eran enemigos desde siempre.

El Vampiro, astuto, fuerza extraudinaria, apariencia encantadora y inmortal contra el Hombre Lobo, aspecto desaliñado, se transforma en luna llena, fuerza increíble, ¿quién ganaría?..."Bah!...

Tire el libro al suelo que me regalo mi madre, ¿vampiros y hombres lobo? Que risa, si esos existían ella sería la nueva Britney.

Si no fuera porque la maestra mandó leer un libro( la de literatura) no lo leeria además, este era el único libro que tenía.

Estaba enojada, a la fuerza mis padres me mandaron a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks,¿ donde queda eso? Yo, una chica de Los Ángeles en un pueblito, si mis amigas supieran…según mis padres me castigaron por estar muy pendiente de la tecnología, ¿y que adolescente no?

Por fin llegue, me baje del autobús y fui directo a el complejo de apartamentos que me recomendaron mis padres.

-Disculpe- le dije a la señora del mostrador- vengo de parte de Carlos y Sam De los Santos- mi padre era español y mi madre inglesa se conocieron en un intercolegial de ciencia.

-Ah! Tu sos la pequeña Lizzie- odiaba que me llamaran así, "pequeña"- te recordaba mas pequeña

-Y yo a usted mas…grande- dice ella, la señora le parecía una jirafa enorme( acotando que tenía un cuello enorme).

-Ven te guiaré a tu cuarto- dice indicandome el camino, el lugar no estaba mal, era bastante espacioso y con por lo menos una tele y computadora(vieja pero computadora al fin).

-Señora tengo un problema- dijo alguien por detrás de nosotras que nos volteamos, era un un chico que mide 1, 95 aproximadamente, con pelo negro de piel algo morena (un poco mas oscura que la mía), bastante lindo

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- dice la señora

-El calefactor no me funciona- dice el observándome fijamente- soy Jacob Black- me estrecho la mano y me tomo pro sorpresa

-Elizabeth De los Santos pero me dicen Lizzie- dijo presentandome aducadamente, la señora se había ido para arreglar la calefacción del chico.

-Sos nueva por aca ¿no?- dice el sonriéndo piramente

-Si, mis padres me mandaron para aca- digo con aburrimiento

-¿Y porque?si se puede saber, claro- dice nuevamente sonriendo

-Nada dicen que estoy muy conectada a la tecnología- digo con tono normal y el asiente

-Ya veo- dice cruzandose de brazos- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16 años, pero dentro de poco cumplo los 17- digo emocionada, ya quería cumplirlos hací mi padre me regalaba el auto que quería- ¿y vos?

-18 pero como tu, cumplo los 19 dentro de poco- dice el, la verdad este chico me caía muy bien, ojalá vaya a mi misma escuela, la tal Instituto principal del pueblo de Forks

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir al Intituto Principal de Forks?- dice este y yo quedo muy sorprendida

-Eh…si empiezo mañana- digo todavía en estado de shock, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana- dice el dandole un beso- nos vemos

-Igualmente- dice con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, porque tengo que admitirlo, osy una chica MUY enamoradiza.

Entre al cuarto y me tire enseguida el la cama para dormirme profundamente.

Desperté en un bosque, con la sensación de tristeza abundante cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba

-¡Lizzie!- me llamaba Jacob y no sabía que hacer, estaba ahí parada

-Ven conmigo- decía otro chico, al cual no se le veía la cara- confía en mi- y me estira la mano

Yo poco a poco, no sabía porque, la hiba a agarrar cuando…

-¡Lizzie No!- y me despierto devuelta en mi cama, ¿Qué hacía Jacob en mi sueño?¿y ese chico quien era?. Decidí no hacerle caso y me preparé para la nueva escuela.

Me subí a mi auto, y me fui a la escuela. Sentí que algo bueno hiba a pasar hoy.

Vi un Volvo parado adelante mió, tan concentrada estaba que no ví que un camíon venía hacia mi auto. Alguien rapidamente abrió la puerta

-Sacate el cinturón- dice, yo lo obedesco y lo veo asustada

-Esta atorado- el con una fuerza increíble lo rompe, me carga y a tiempo me saca del auto para salvarme, del susto me abraze fuertemente a el y cuando abrí los ojos vi al montón de gente que se acercaba.

-Gracias por salvarme- le digo con un sonrisa, lo miro determinadamente y me asombro.Piel blanca perfecta, profundos ojos que parecian negros, cabello alborotado castaño, era como la perfección, vi a Jacob que se acercaba a mi preocupado

-¡Lizzie!¿estás bien?- el y el otro chico cruzaron cara de mal humor pero igual le contes´te

-Bien, gracias por preocuparte- le digo con una sonrisa, luego me dirijo al otro chico pero este habia desaparecido-¿Dónde se fue?


	2. Eso es Mentira

Historias de Vampiros y Lobos

**Gracias a las que respondieron, respecto a Jacob para cambie para este colegio para crear más emoción.**

**Historias de Vampiros y Lobos**

**Capítulo Dos: "Eso es mentira"**

Jacob me acompaño hasta mi clase, me dijo que a la salida lo acompañara en el almuerzo. La verdad era una buena persona. Al entrar a la clase se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban en clase.

-Alumna De los Santos, llegando tarde el primer día de clase- dice el profesor regañándome, que fastidio- sientese al lado del alumno Cullen

El tal chico se sentaba al final del salón, ni voltee a mirarlo,pero al hacerlo me sorprendí. Era el chico que me había salvado. El me miró por un segundo para volver su vista a su cuaderno.

-Graicas por salvarme- le digo en voz baja, pero el no dice nada, estubo hací todo la clase hasta la salida donde me empujo contra una pared dejándome arinconada

-Alejate de Black, es peligroso- me dice mirandome fijamente, pensaran que soy estúpida pero, que lindos ojso que tiene ¡dios!- es por tu bien

-¿Que?- digo, pero al momento de hablarle el ya se había ido, Jacob entró a la clase, tenia una mirada fija

-Lizzie, te esperaba afuera- me dice todavía preocupado

-No fue nada, Edwars Cullen me quería decir algo- al pronunciarlo Jacob puso mala cara y decidi cambiar el tema- Mejor vallamos a almorzar

Mientras hibamos por los pasillos, sentí que todos me miraban y me sentí intimidada, cosa rar aya que soy muy difícil de intimidar.

-¿Qué te queria decir Edward?- me dice Jacob sentandose en la mesa- si se puede saber

-Me dijo que…me alejara de ti porque eras peligroso- para mi sorpesa el solo io- ¿Qué es tán grasioso?

-Sabía que iba a decir algo asi- dice mirnado para una mesa donde estaban Edward y unos chicos mas

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son Los Cullen y unos amigos.Hoy solo están Alice la hermana de Edward, y Jasper un amigo

-Tan todos pálidos- eso es poco común para mi ya que de donde vengo solo hay gente bronceada- lucen…distintos

-Esque lo son, segúnd dicne son Vampiros- curiosa escuhe lo uqe decía- pero solo es un rumor

-Eso es mentira, no existen ni los vampiros ni los Hombres Lobos- dijo yo y Jacob tambien se ríe- solo en las películas

-Deveras empezar a creer Lizzie, aca todo sucede- me dice el, yo lo miro extrañana ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, no le pude preguntar nad aporque toco la campana.

A la hora de salir del secundario, Edward Cullen se me acerco, mirando mi auto y luego a mi. Lo mire extrañada

-Lindo auto- dice sonriendo, debe ser la primera vez que sonrie digo yo- no es mejor que el mio

-Claro que lo es- digo ofendida su Volvo no se compara con mi Ferrari-¿ que me quisiste decir con respecto a Jacob?- puso devuelta su cara seria

-Es peligroso, no es lo que aparenta- dice el y me mira raro al ver que me río

-Porfavor, el me dijo lo mismo sobre ti- lo miro seria- me dijo que eras un Vampiro

-¿Y crees que lo soy?- se recuesta contra mi auto

-No no creo en eso, segundo estamos de día y los vampiros no la soportan- digo con totalidad seguridad

-Deverías leer mas y no pasar tanto tiempo con el celular- me dice, lo miro ofendida y se ríe- te ves bonita asi

-Disculpame, me podes rayar el auto- le digo empujandolo y entrando am i auto- nos vemos

-Nos vemos- me dice y como por arte de magia, no esta mas. Había lgo raro en el y lo hiba a averiguar.


End file.
